Moonlighting Addendum
by whumpqueen
Summary: missing scenes from the episode Moonlighting, slightly AU. what happened after Jamie drove off bloodied and bruised. Disclaimer: i do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Jamie's POV**

Jamie wasn't sure where he was driving. His right eye was slowly swelling shut; it was hard to breath and his left wrist hurt like hell. He knew he needed a hospital desperately but what he really needed was to get the thumb drive to OCCB but he had swallowed the damn thing. He groaned inwardly as he realized what getting the drive back entailed. Jamie realized there was only one place he could go and started to head towards the undercover parking garage he knew Danny used for his unmarked car.

As Jamie pulled in to a spot he panicked as he realized Danny's car wasn't there, and then he saw his brother getting out of a cruiser and realized something must have happened to his brother's car. Just as he was about to get out of the car he saw the OCCB detective in charge of his operation approach Danny and realized he had missed his call-in. The detective must have noticed his car and was pointing it out to Danny as he opened the door.

He stumbled out of the car and had to steady himself against the side. He saw his brother's eyes go wide as he turned to see him. Jamie's legs gave out and he found himself on the ground by his car. Every cop in the vicinity, most of who were detectives in plain clothes, rushed to his side with Danny in the lead. Over the din of cops asking if he was alright and shouting for a bus he heard the OCCB detective shouting for no one to call a bus. He knew they couldn't risk it if he had been followed.

Jamie grabbed Danny's shirt and whispered "Tell him I swallowed it and my cover is intact." He saw a brief look of confusion pass over his brother's face before he blacked out.

**Danny's POV**

Danny felt like he had the day from hell, first he was forced to taxi around an old con all over the city then said con's arrange escape attempt ended in his car getting shot to hell. Now he was riding back to his stations undercover garage in a black and white to go fill out requisition paperwork for a new car. He didn't think anyone could top that kind of day.

As he got out of the patrol car he heard a strange voice call his name and he turned to answer. "Detective Regan, I'm the detective in charge of your brother's op and I was wondering if you had heard from him. He missed his last check-in and our unit that was supposed to be watching him got pulled for a shots-fired half a block from their location, they couldn't risk not going with the commotion it caused."

Danny was fuming as he listened to the man's words. "Why the hell did you only have one unit on my brother. The op he is working would strike fear into the hearts of even your most experienced undercovers and you sent him in with a single unit as back-up?!" Danny yelled.

"Look Detective Regan I understand you are upset but we couldn't risk more than one unit on him," the man argued.

Danny took a step towards the man and said, "Damn straight I'm upset, my kid brother is missing while on one of the most dangerous undercover ops I've ever come across."

Danny was about to start yelling at the man when he pointed across the garage and said, "That looks like your brother's undercover car. What the hell is it doing here?"

Danny turned to see the car and watched as the door opened. His eyes widened in horror as he saw his little brother stumble out of the car covered in blood. All activity in the parking garage seemed to halt as all the cops with a view of the young Regan saw the state he was in. Danny was frozen in place until he saw Jamie crumple and fall to the ground.

There was a mad rush to the fallen officer. Danny made it to him first and maneuvered himself until he was holding his younger brother in his arms with his back to the car. "Jamie can you hear me kid? Come on kid stay awake for me and answer me." Danny said softly.

"Someone get a bus here!" Danny heard an officer yell and was surprised when he heard the man from earlier reply "No ambulance, you hear me? I need an unmarked car to take him. No questions got it."

The officers seemed confused but accepted what the superior said. Danny was about to yell at him to get a bus here now when he felt a hand grab his collar. He turned to see Jamie looking up at him with one eye swollen shut then he heard a soft whisper "Tell him I swallowed it and my cover is intact."

Danny had no idea what his brother meant by the first part but before he had the chance to question Jamie's eyes closed and he fell unconscious. Danny half heard Jamie's superior telling the other cops they were not to breath a word of what was happening to anyone or they would lose their job.

"Jamie! Wake up kid, come on." Danny yelled. Not wanting to wait any longer Danny scooped his little brother up in his arms and stood up searching for a car to take him to the hospital in. A car screeched to a halt next to him and someone handed the keys to the other detective before helping Danny get Jamie in the back seat.

As the three of them were driving towards Kings County hospital the detective turned to Danny, "What did he say before he blacked out? Is his cover intact?"

Danny wasn't quite sure but he repeated what his brother had said to the man in hopes that he understood what it meant. He didn't expect the man to start laughing though and was even more confused until he said, "You got one crazy ass brother Regan, he swallowed the damn evidence. Good thing it's on a thumb drive or that might have been a problem."

Danny suddenly realized what must have happened and he couldn't help letting out an amused chuckle. He replied "Well he used to do that all the time when he was younger so it's no surprise." The detective laughed even more hearing that.

They quickly arrived at Kings County and as Danny watched them put Jamie on a stretcher and wheel him off through the ER he realized he had to call his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny's POV**

Danny paced the waiting room staring at the phone in his hand. He knew he needed to call his dad but there was no news on Jamie yet and he really didn't want to be the one to tell Frank Regan that his youngest was in the hospital in unknown condition. Danny finally dialed the number and took a breath when his dad answered the phone.

"Dad."

**Frank's POV**

Frank wasn't very happy, he had just found out his son had been in a shootout because of a deal his daughter had made with a convict. He was surprised however when his phone rang and the caller ID said it was Danny. He had figured Danny wouldn't want to talk to him about the shooting just yet.

"Hello," Frank said answering the phone.

"_Dad,"_ Frank could tell his son was troubled.

"What is it Danny? I heard about the shootout if that's what you are calling about."

"_No Dad, God… um Dad, it's Jamie."_

Frank felt his heart sink at that sentence. He slowly sat down on the couch in his office and he saw the concerned look on Baker's face at his behavior. One thought kept running though his mind. _Don't let him be dead, I can't lose another son. God please let him be alive._

Finally Frank managed to whisper "What hospital." He saw the look of panic cross Baker's face at the question as she wondered what had happened and who it was.

"_Kings County Dad, and it looks bad. God he was covered in so much blood."_

Frank winced as he heard his son's voice break and he said, "I'll be there as soon as I can." He then hung up the phone and turned to face Baker, his eyes beginning to tear at the thought of losing his baby boy.

"Sir?" Baker questioned with a look of concern. Frank looked at her and said, "Cancel everything for the rest of the day and get me to Kings County as soon as possible Baker."

"Who is it sir?" she questioned apprehensively.

"Jamie." Frank answered in a whisper. Then he cleared his throat and said, "I need to make some calls on the way."

As they got in the car Frank dialed his phone and waited for an answer. As soon as he heard a hello he quickly said "Kings County, its Jamie. Danny is already there but I don't know what happened or what Jamie's condition is. I'm on my way there, see you soon." He repeated that phone call several times, not bothering with questions before hanging up and calling the next person. He knew they would understand how worried he was.

Frank rushed to the waiting room where he saw Danny. He froze when Danny turned and he saw the blood on his son's shirt. Danny looked down when he saw the look on his father's face and it seemed as though he hadn't realized he was covered in his brother's blood. Frank turned to Baker and with a quick jerk of the head, motioned for her to get a new shirt for Danny before the kids arrived.

As Baker left to get a shirt Henry came in and had a similar reaction to Danny's state as Frank did. Henry grabbed his son's arm and moved him over to a chair to sit. Frank looked at his dad then looked towards the door to wait for news of his son's condition.

**Henry's POV**

After Henry seated his son he took a seat by Danny. "I hope you have something else to wear or you are going to scare Nikki and the boys with the way you look, Erin too if I know my granddaughter." Henry said in a soft voice.

Danny nodded and replied, "Dad sent Baker for a shirt. Pop it was horrible, his contact at OCCB came up to me and said he was missing then he just stumbled out of a car looking as if he got trampled by the entire mounted unit. He just collapsed and when I got to him the only thing he cared about was his assignment." Danny sighed and continued, "He told me his cover was still intact and if that's what they did to him when they thought he was one of them, I hate to think what would have happened if he was made."

Henry put a comforting hand on his grandson's shoulder and quietly said, "Don't think about that Danny. Now go get that shirt and change before anyone else shows up, ok."

Danny nodded and Henry watched as his grandson walked out of the waiting room towards the bathrooms, passing Baker on the way and taking the shirt she held out for him. Henry wondered what kind of state his youngest grandson must be in for Danny to be acting so strangely.

Several minutes later Danny returned with Erin and Nikki in tow. Henry motioned for them to come sit by him and stood to give the girls hugs.

"Hey Pop, any word?" Erin asked but before Henry could say anything Linda and the boys joined them. There were more hugs and questions but eventually everyone found a seat. Henry was about to get up and find a doctor to tell him what was going on when a man walked in and said "Family of Jamie Regan?"


	3. Chapter 3

**All POV**

"Family of Jamie Regan?"

Every one of the Regan's promptly stood up and the doctor seemed surprised by the large group. He looked to Frank and said, "Well Mr. Regan…" He was quickly cut off by a chorused "Officer" from the adults of the family. The doctor smiled and started over, "Officer Regan should be fine. He has a pretty bad concussion, one cracked rib, a few severely bruised ones and a sprained wrist but other than that it's just minor cuts and bruises that look worse than they are. And if you don't mind I would like to have a few words in private with the Commissioner and Detective Regan."

Frank nodded to the doctor and followed as he and Danny walked down the hall into another waiting room empty except for the OCCB detective. He nods to Frank and Danny before turning to the doctor and asking, "Did you find the thumb drive I told you about?"

"Currently it is in his stomach. The easiest way to get it would be to induce vomiting but he is sleeping at the moment. If he wakes up in the next ten to twenty minutes then we will go ahead with that plan. Other than that we will just have to see how it goes from there," the doctor said.

He then turned to Frank and Danny and said, "As I understand it, Officer Regan is undercover. I would like to have at least the first name of his undercover ID in case anyone comes looking for him. That is if it's alright with you Commissioner." Frank nodded knowing that with the way his son spoke of his relationship with Noble Sanfino, that as soon as he found out about his friends condition he would at least check up on him.

Danny looked at his father and protested, "It's not safe, I'm sorry doctor but I don't trust anyone with my brothers undercover identity." The doctor nodded in understanding.

"Jimmy" Frank said suddenly, "and that's all you are getting. Now I need to see my son and find out what happened."

The doctor nodded and led the three men to a private hospital room. Frank was the only one who had yet to see Jamie and the sight that met him left him in shock. His eyes widened upon seeing the bruised and swollen face of his youngest child.

The doctor checked the monitors and said, "We will keep him overnight for observation, can't be too careful with a concussion." Danny and Frank nodded.

Jamie's good eye flickered open and he saw his brother and father next to him. "My cover is intact. Don't worry about that." With his good hand Jamie maneuvered himself into a sitting position and addressed the men in the room. "I know you are wondering what happened. Tesla thought I took a copy of the client list and confronted me as I was leaving. I swallowed the drive and when he tried to frisk me it got a little physical. It didn't help that Tesla's ex, Noble's sister, was flirting with me the night before and kissed me as he drove up to the bar we were at. So… how are we getting the drive back?"

An hour later the evidence was safely on its way to OCCB and Linda had left with Nikki and the boy after deciding they should wait awhile to see their Uncle Jamie until he looked a little better. Frank and Danny had left to switch with Henry and Erin.

Henry and Erin were shocked when they finally saw Jamie. Erin gasped at the sight and rushed to his side where she laid a gentle hand on his face. Henry said hello to his grandson then turned around and went to find Frank and Danny.

"Did he say who did it?" Henry asked walking up to his son in the hallway.

Danny looked at him and his eyes narrowed as he said, "Yeah it was that bastard Tesla, he didn't like Jamie cause he was hanging out with his ex, so Tesla decided to accuse Jamie of stealing and beat the crap out of him."

Frank looked at his son with concern as he spoke. Danny was clearly upset and the venom in his voice suggested he wanted to do something that was very much illegal. Frank knew if it came down to it he would be right at Danny's side for what that man did to his son but as the Commissioner he knew he had to stay objective.

The three men stood outside Jamie's hospital room just looking in and watching as Erin fussed over her little brother. Suddenly a thought popped into Henry's head and he said, "What are we going to tell Renzulli?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Renzulli POV**

Anthony Renzulli had no idea what was going on. First he gets a memo that his rookie is going to be out sick for a few days, _what the kid couldn't call him and tell him himself_, and then he gets a call to report to the Commissioner's office. That's where he is now, waiting for them to call him in.

Finally they call him in and as he walks in the door the first thing he sees is the back of his rookie's head. "Kid, what are you doing here I thought you were sick." Renzulli questions.

He watches as Jamie stops talking to his brother Danny. Renzulli then realizes that Henry is there to. _It must be big if all the Regan men are here_, Renzulli thinks. Then Jamie slowly turns to face him as if to keep from jarring sore ribs and Renzulli freezes at the sight of the kids face.

Jamie's face is swollen and bruised. _It looks like the kid was in cage match, and lost_.

"With all due respect Commissioner, what the hell is going on here and why does my rookie look like he got mauled by a bear." Renzulli says noticing the splint on Jamie's wrist and the bruises poking out from under his shirt.

Danny laughs at his analogy and says "Not far from the truth, but instead of a bear it was a couple of mobsters." At this Renzulli's eyebrow goes up, _what was the kid doing with mobsters and what did he do to get himself beat up_. Danny continues when he sees the look of confusion on Renzulli's face, "Well it's a sensitive matter but seeing as you are Jamie's TO, you have a right to know."

Renzulli is wondering a right to know what when the Commissioner finally speaks up from behind his desk, "What we are about to talk about can never be spoken of to anyone outside of this room. Do I make myself clear Sergeant Renzulli?" Renzulli nods and Frank continues, "Now understand that Jamie has been under orders not to tell you of this but for the past few months he has been occasionally pulled off duty to go under cover with the Capezzari crime family. He stumbled across an in when he saved the life of a Lieutenants son while on an undercover stint at a bar a while back, I'm sure you remember it. This past week he has been working at one of their businesses in an attempt to gain information. He successfully completed his assignment but as he was leaving he was approached by one of the men in charge. Jamie hid the evidence successfully but the man decided to teach him a lesson." Frank finished and the room went quiet for a moment.

Renzulli looked at Jamie and felt a bit of pride that he had a hand in teaching the boy but he also felt angry not only at those who had hurt the rookie cop but at OCCB and who ever put him on such a dangerous assignment.

"Where was his back-up?" Renzulli questioned, "There is no way in hell that he would be looking like this if he had back-up on scene."

Danny's eye grew hard with anger as he answered, "They answered a nearby call-out so as to not draw suspicion. But those idiots at OCCB only put a single car on him so once they left he was all alone."

Renzulli felt his anger build at the statement, _who the hell left a rookie undercover without backup? _As if Jamie knew what everyone in the room was thinking he said, "It's alright Sarge, I'm still alive, my cover is intact and we got everything we needed."

Renzulli shook his head in disbelief at the kid, _how was he so positive after all that_? "Well you are something else kid. Just one question though, how did you hide the evidence well enough to keep your cover intact? I'm sure they searched you pretty thoroughly during all that roughhousing." Renzulli asked.

Jamie answered with a smirk, "I swallowed it."

Renzulli looked at the rookie in shock then laughed.


End file.
